


Somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond

by thegreencarousel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Fluff like cotton candy and clouds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: Prior to Grindelwald, Newt would have never approached someone like Graves. He is someone who is deeply enshrouded in the political art of misdirection and cunning subtlety, a baffling concept of the human behaviour that has always gone over Newt's head. The Graves after Grindelwald however, now that is a Graves Newt can understand. Humans may be a deeply contradicting lot but betrayal and hurt is an intrinsic emotion. And that, Newt knows how to deal with. He is good at healing the broken. And giving them his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a love poem by E.E. Cummings. I'm sorry if my summary implies more than what the drawing actually shows, this is just how I feel about their pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr: thegreencarousel.tumblr.com, come and say hi!


End file.
